1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless apparatus for increasing antenna gain, and particularly to a wireless apparatus capable of eliminating parasitic effect and increasing antenna gain.
2. The Related Art
According to the advancement of wireless communication technology and wireless communication service, a wireless communication apparatus is necessary for life, and particularly a mobile phone. The mobile phone with powerful function and small volume is getting popular nowadays. Therefore, the downsizing issue is one of designed targets for the mobile phone.
The mobile phone for the mentioned downsizing issue contains problems both at the closed position and the opened position as well. The mobile phone is operated at wireless communication in the opened position, else in the closed position. When the mobile phone is in the opened position, the movable housing of the mobile phone relatively moves to the main housing of the mobile phone, for example the movable housing rotates on the main housing, the movable housing slides on the main housing, etc.
According to the movement of the main housing and the movable housing, a main printed circuit board received in the main housing and a sub printed circuit board received in the movable housing relatively move to each other. The main printed circuit board electronically connects the sub printed circuit board through a connection component.
According to the movement of the main printed circuit board of the main housing and the sub printed circuit board of the movable housing, the mobile phone is caused a parasitic effect. The parasitic effect influences gain of the antenna of the mobile phone. While considering the parasitic effect, the antenna or layout of the main printed circuit board and the sub printed circuit board are re-designed. Therefore, time cost for re-designed of the antenna, the main printed circuit and the sub printed circuit board is raised.